A relationship build of anger
by NicaIda
Summary: It's the 7th year. Hermione have been dating Harry for two years now. But one fight turns their relationship the wrong way… HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**1. Chapter **

Hermione got out of the car and quickly kissed her parents goodbye on the chick and walked towards platform 9¾. She put her backs up on the cart and began to run to the entrance to the platform.

She was a bit late and had to be quick before the train to Hogwarts left. She was fixed on the wall but just a few steps from it she bumped in to a black haired boy. All her backs on the cart fell down on the ground. Hermione was pushed in to the cart and it hit her in her stomach so she lost her breath for a moment. She blackout for a second while she was trying to focus on the boy beside her. Hermione got ready to give the boy a handful, when she realized who it was.

"Harry! I've missed you so much", she exclaimed as she gave him a huge bear hug.

"I've missed you to. Hermione you look great. I mean look at you. There's something different about your hair. It's straighter…"

Hermione felled a small blush creeping up on her face. Harry smiled at her as he bent over to place all of her backs back on to the cart. When he had finished, Hermione carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, she took a step closer to him so that she cut feel his breath on her skin.

"Thanks", she said while looking deep in to his beautiful green eyes.

He slowly leaned over until his lips softly touched hers. His strong arms encircled her, pulling her body even closer to his. Hermione was running her hands through his hair, letting long, black strands slide between each finger. The well known feeling of safeness and love sweeped her of her feet and brought her to a sea of emotions. After what felt like hours she broke up the kiss. She once again looked in to his green eyes, only now they shined as if the sun was reflected in them. She rested her head on his shoulder while saying,

"Ahh, I really missed that and…"

"Ohh shit, Hermione hurry, we have 5 minutes to get on to the platform", Harry exclaimed as he got a hold of his cart.

Hermione quickly did the same and as they started to walk they heard someone jell there names.

"Hermione, Harry, MOVE! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

They quickly looked back to see Ron running towards them. Now they also started running, for two reasons; to make it to the train and not to get run down. As they were on they're way through the wall they heard the final whistle. They ran as much as they could. They quickly handed over they're stuff to the trunk-man and hurried in to the train just as it started moving.

They went down the corridors to look for an empty compartment.

"Here's one!", Hermione sad quickly.

"No! It's taken, we can't just walk in…", Ron tried.

"Come on boys, we'll live!", Hermione said as she opened the door. The blond haired girl looked op, she looked nerves so Hermione started.

"Hi", Hermione haled her hand out, the girl immediately got op and took it, "my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

The girls eyes whitened, she looked Harry op and down.

"Oh, well please sit down, I would just love to spend the train-raid with you all," she said trying not to sound too happy about the fact that she was about to spend 3-4 hours with Harry Potter, The boy how lived.

Hermione had a feeling that this would be a very long trip. As soon as the door was closed and they sat down the girl carefully said,

"Hi, my name is Jessica Nielson."

"Were does the accent come from?" Ron asked.

"Denmark, but then my father got a job here in England. So I got transferred to Hogwarts, and I'm actually quite exalted. It's said It's a very god school."

"Well, you've heard right," Hermione said followed by some laughter.

An awkward silence hung between them. Harry decided to say… something.

"So Jessica, what house do you belong to?"

"Well, at home it was… ohh… in English it would be Confidential, so it's of course Huffelpuff. Let me guess you're in Gryffindor," she said while pointing at Harry.

"Well actually we all are…" Harry corrected her.

"Ohh, really, cool!" she said with a little smile.

Hermione noticed a book lying beside Jessica. It looked familiar…

"What are you reading?" she asked quickly so it wouldn't be awkward once again.

"Ohh, it's just a book my mom gave me for the trip. It concerns Hogwarts, just so I wouldn't look like a jerk when I see the castle. In English it would be called; Hogwarts, A History. Maybe you know it?"

"Oww, I thought I'd seen it some where. But it doesn't look like the one I have read…"

"Well maybe it's because this is the danish edition. See, it says; Hogwarts; En historie…"

"Ohh, of course!" Hermione said, "have you read about the sealing in the Great Hall?"

"Ohh, my god, yes. It's supposed to be so beautiful! It is amazing how they have done it…" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jear well, it's actually…" but Hermione was interrupted by the door being slammed op.

"Well if it isn't the golden trio…plus one."

Hermione's gaze immediately fell on the tall, blond boy in the doorway. She bored her eyes into his grey once, saying _what the fuck are you doing here ferret_.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked not welling to look at him.

"Well that would be none of your business, scar-head!"

"Just Beat it Malfoy. I don't want to start my last year with being expelled because I accidentally killing you!" Hermione said as calm as possible.

"Uhh, not very friendly! Well see you. Because you see, I, like none of you, have been made a Head," he said with his trademark smirk before he was of.

"Well now you know Draco Malfoy, the 'Pureblood/Slytherin king'", Hermione said like it was nothing. "But have you read chapter 7, were…"

"Oww, for Merlin's sake, now there's two of her. Kill me, kill me now!" Ron exclaimed as he got op, "I'm going to find Nicole, see you!" He said before he was of.

"So, Jessica… do you know anyone from the school?" Hermione asked.

"I have actually been writing with a girl from Huffelpuff. I don't know, maybe you know her. Her name is Liza Jade Morris".

"Oww Liza, of course we know her, she's best friends with Ron's girlfriend, Nicole Melanie Dace. She is also…"

xxxxx 2 hours later xxxxx

"First years this way!" You could hear Hagrid's loud voice through all the noise from the students.

"Harry, Ron, Jessica, Nicole, over here!" Hermione exclaimed when she started running for a black wagon.

They all got in as quickly as they could so it wouldn't be taken by anyone else. The half hour was spend with Harry and Ron obsessively talking about Quidditch, and Hermione and Jessica talking about the upcoming F.U.T's. Nicole didn't like too talk about none of these thing, so she just sat between Ron and Hermione, holding Run's hand.

Dinner was of course overwhelming. You could even see Jessica's face light up when she saw the food appearing on the table. After the feast, they went up to the common room.

"Arh! I'm so full. So just for the record, don't sit on me!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll try not to! Harry said sarcastic as he turned to Hermione, pulling her in to a hug.

"Goodnight 'my lump of sugar'". He turned to her head and carefully pressed his lips against hers.

"Arh! Get a room! I already feel like I could throw up!" Ron exclaimed as he went up the winding staircase to the boy's dorm.

"Goodnight big tiger," Hermione said as she winked at him. She quickly went up to the girl's dormitory. She could not wait to have the first night in her own, personal, four-post bed. She quickly changed in to a par of red pyjamas bottoms and a black tank top.

It really felt good to be back. And she was sure that this year was going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter**

xxxxx 2 weeks later (In Potion class) xxxxx

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me how you recognise the plant, Bootstoop?"

"No sir. I don't recall."

"That's 10 points from Gryffindor, Because Mr. Potter obviously haven't read chapter 5 as was for today."

"But Sir. I have done my homework…"

"There goes another 20 points, for arguing with me about my decision."

Now Harry got angry. He got up from his desk. Hermione quickly grapped his arm trying too get him too sit down.

"Sir., you can't do that. I did my homework, I just don't recall it!" Harry said as loud as he could with out losing his temper.

"30 points more from Mr. Potter for trying to tell me what I can and can't do in my own classroom. Class dismissed!" Professor Snape said angrily through gritted teeth.

Hermione let go of his arm while giving him a disappointed gaze. She quickly gathered her books, and hurried out of the classroom, when she heard someone call out her name:

"Hermione, what's wrong? Wait a second!"

Hermione felt a hand grapping her arm. She tried to pull away from Harry, but his grip was to ferm, she couldn't get away from him. She didn't wanted too face him now with tears coming up her eyes. It wasn't because she was disappointed in Harry (though she was) she cried, it was his grip that was hurting her.

"Harry, let go of my arm.", she yelled.

"Hermione what's wrong? What have I done? You're loosing it," Harry said worrying.

Hermione tried not to say too much in case of the tears bursting out. She felt students looking and some of them ran quickly out of the classroom. Hermione heard a strict voice yelling across the room:

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would you please take you're problems elsewhere, I'm sick of hearing about you're matters!"

Both Harry and Hermione looked chocked at Professor Snape.

"NOW!" Snape yelled again.

Harry let go of Hermione's arm, and took his back and walked out of the room with a dark mine. Hermione glanced after him, and after a few seconds of thinking, she followed. She knew that Harry and Ron were waiting outside the room, and considered what she was supposed to say about the crying-thing.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron said, "I mean, you know, about the…."

"Oh, year Ron, I'm alright, thanks," Hermione began, "but I wasn't crying about that…", she couldn't finish before Harry said:

"… About the lost points. Mione you take it too seriously. It's just lost points, we know we can get them back. You can easily win them back Mione!"

"Me! Year sure it's me! It's always me isn't it? You guys always think I will clean up the mess don't you? Well I'm not going to this time!" Hermione spat out.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ohh, here we go again. It figures. It's every day. What do you mean? What is this? How do you do that? Am I stupid? Well YES you ARE!" Hermione yelled angrily at the two stunned boys standing in front of her. Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped and hit the floor. They'd never seen Hermione that way.

Hermione spun around, and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

The two boys were left back in the corridor, trying too understand what just happened.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

Ron didn't quite know what too say so:

"Harry, I think she's angry at us."

"Well you are stupid Ron," Harry said while going to the Great Hall for lunch.

A/N: please review about your liking.

Ps. There will be more chapters coming up:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. She leaned her head back on the most comfortable easy-chair in the room. Someone, properly the housealfs, had started the fire in the fireplace. Hermione stared in to the fireplace, while her mind was somewhere else. _How could I get that mad.. It certainly wasn't my intention too loose my temper. How could I be so stupid. I know Harry didn't mean it, not like that anyway. Ohh, God I'm so lost. I shouldn't have done that. Do you think that Harry and Ron, will forgive me. Well I know they will, they're my best friends… And more!_

Hermione was almost happy when she was done thinking, but only almost:_ Damn! I keep wondering what if? What if Harry did mean what he said? What if Ron and Harry expect me to clean up every time they've done something wrong? Arhh, damn it! No, damn me! Why do I always think like that! Stop it! Harry and Ron _will_ forgive me for loosing my head!_

If you saw Hermione sit in the easy-chair, you would think she was crying. Well actually, she was crying. She was crying about the thing Harry had said, the things she had said, how Harry had given her a big bruise on the upper arm, and how she really loved him.

In about an half hour, Hermione sat like that. But suddenly she realized that classes had begun. She quickly got up from the chair, and gathered her books on table in front of her. One book fell down, she picked it up, but when she was about to straighten up, she banged the back of her head in the table.

"Aww! Bloody hell! Arhh, damn, damn, damn it hurts," she cried out.

She gave up. She fell limp to the floor. It didn't make sense to go to classes now. They were already halfway in, and she felt terrible miserable. She didn't wanted to see Harry and Ron, she didn't wanted to be in class, she just wanted cry, be in bet and have self-pity.

Hermione got up, and ran up to the girls dormitory. _To hell with the books!_ she thought. She got up the stairs, opened the door and crawled under her duvet.

After a few minutes of laying in bed, you could see Hermione in the common room again. Apparently she didn't wanted to leave the books all alone in the very dangerous common room. Maybe someone would steal them, and _burn_ them. Ohh, God, a terrible thought!

After two hours, Hermione woke up, by someone sitting and staring at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the room. Someone was sitting on her bed next to her. More then that person, three others were standing beside the bet, staring at her.

"Mione, are you awake?" someone asked.

Hermione knew that voice very well, she didn't have to see the persons face, to know who it was.

"Ginny. What are you doing! Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Hermione could now see clearly. Ginny was sitting, with her red long hair, on the bed. The three other persons were Nicole Melanie Dace, Liza Jade Morris and Jessica Nielson, her three good friends from Huffelpuff. After Hermione met Jessica on the train, she'd talked to her very often, and therefore also with Jessica's other two friends Nicole and Liza. Well of cause Hermione knew Nicole because she was Ron's girlfriend, but she'd never really talked to Liza before, but actually she was very nice. Hermione really liked having other friends then just boys. Well, she'd always had Ginny as her friend, and that was not about to change. When she realized she had four chicks as friends she thought: Finally I have someone to talked to about other things then chess and Quidditch.

"Nothing's wrong with us," Liza said, and Jessica followed up "but we're worried about you!"

"Yeah, you haven't been down for lunch, and you missed the last classes. You've never missed classes, so we thought that awful things had happened to you," Nicole said rushed, "are you alright?"

"Well, I feel hungry, but other then that I feel fine," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure Mione? We heard about your "talk" with Harry and Ron," Jessica said, "we figured that it might had something to do with that."

"Thank, you girls, but I'm quite alright. But how did you guys come in?"

Liza replied: "Nicole told Ginny what she heard from Ron," and then Nicole took over, "then Ginny told Jessica, and she told Liza," now it was Jessica's turn, " and then we all decided to come and find you, and see how you were doing."

Hermione had gotten dizzy of all the talking, and waited for more talk. Then finally Ginny said:

"Then I gave the fat lady the code, and we got in, and snuck up to you. We didn't want anyone to find out our quest. Luckily not one was in the common room, they'd might be surprised, seeing Huffelpuff students in the Gryffindor common room."

Ginny grinned at the last sentence.

"Amazing story," Hermione said sarcastic, and the girls chuckled," but I'm very hungry, so when is dinner? I feel like I've slept my life away!"

"In 15 minutes I think," Liza replied.

"I'm going to get ready if you don't mind" Hermione said senseless.

"Okay, but Mione, I need to tell you something," Ginny said. Hermione thought she sounded sad or worrying. "When Harry told me about your "get together" he sounded very much like he didn't cared. I don't say _that_ he didn't, it just sounded like it."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _Should I believe it?_ She chose to take it with a smile and a laughter.

"Harry didn't mean anything by it. I know him. His was properly just very sad."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just wanted to tell you."

Maybe Ginny wanted to sound happy, cheerful, and convinced again, but Hermione could hear and see that she didn't. _I will let it slip this time_, she thought, _she just very emotional and cares about my well-being._ Hermione didn't think about it twice, but got up from the bed, and put on her robe again, and then she was ready.

The five girls walked (luckily) unseen through Gryffindor's common room. They chitchatted like nothing happened, and Hermione was thankful that her friends didn't bring it up again. She was happy, she had such good friends, she only wished they had come before, like in 1st year, were she really got bullied by Draco Malfoy and his crowd. In 2nd year it wasn't that heavily. She'd gotten use to being called names and all that, but she still needed friends who would know how she felt deep down inside, like Jessica who Malfoy hung over because she had a funny accent, and came from Denmark. (Actually Denmark was a very nice place. After Hermione met Jessica, she asked her mother to send her some books about Denmark, and it was exiting reading.) Liza was also once being bullied, but that was only in 1st and 2nd year, because she was a little chubby. In 3td year she had lost all the superfluous kilos. She was slim now, and she was actually kind of pretty now. In her own special way.

Nicole had never been bullied. She was too pretty. Her mahogany brown hair, falling from her head and down to her waist. Her slightly curled hair waved from site to site on her back and framed her beautiful round face with her red chicks. Hermione didn't know why Ron had gotten her. Every other boy in school wanted her, but it was Ron who got in the end. If anyone ever tried to sneak in on her, that person would be beaten up by Ron. That also includes Ginny. It didn't matter how old she got, she'd still look like a sweet little girl, but boys still liked her.

It was another matter with Hermione, she didn't think of her self as pretty, but not ugly either. She thought she was okay, and liked herself as she was. Ohh, and she also liked Harry. No. Loved Harry. And he loved her, she knew it.

Hermione had forgotten hers and Harry little fight, until she came to the Great Hall. She walked smiling and happy towards the Gryffindor table, when she suddenly froze.

"Mione, why are you stopping?" asked Liza

Ginny replied: "The reason is right over there."

Ginny pointed in the same direction as Hermione looked. Hermione knew that Nicole and Jessica gasped, she knew that Ginny tried to calm her down, she knew what Liza said trying to get her attention, but she heard none of that. The only sound slipping through the icebreaking noise in her head was the sound of her hart, beating faster and faster. Her eyes saw what she didn't think was possible: A black-haired boy, with his arms wrapped around and kissing a blond-haired girl with big endless eyes.

Not many people noticed it, because the boy and the girl were sitting down on a bench at the Gryffindor table.

Time stood still for Hermione. What seemed like years was only seconds. She turned around as if in slow-motion, and split from the scene. She ran and ran till she couldn't breath, and she was only on the staircase towards Gryffindor common room. Her lungs burned and threatened to break, so she kept breathing and breathing. On the other hand her hart was broken. When she saw Harry kissing another girl she felt a sharp pain in her chest, but then she felt nothing. She thought of crying, but her eyes weren't watering. She felt absolutely nothing. If she threw herself from the stairs and landed on the floor, she wouldn't notice herself dying. No thought rushed trough her mind, only pictures of Harry the girl.

Hermione could hear someone coming up the staircase. She tried to turn and run again but was to late:

"Hermione wait!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione waited until Ginny was next to her. Then the pain she didn't feel before came rushing over her, like thunder from a blue sky. Her hart was in convulsions and she bursted into tears. Her eyes filled with water at no time, and she felt as if she cried now for all the times she had felt agony. The pain was just tripled.

Ginny hugged Hermione long and careful. She didn't know quite how Hermione felt, but she knew she should be there for her best friend. After the long and instantly crying Hermione looked up at Ginny, and asked:

"Where are the others? I mean the girls."

"They're worrying about you, but I told them to go sit by Ron and… Well you know. I didn't want the boys to know about you saw Harry and Christine. I knew you were about to cry, so I followed you to help you. I think you are ready now, to go and eat I mean," Ginny replied.

"No! I will not sit near that idiot again!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Hermione I know! But you need to eat. And Harry don't know that you saw him and Christine. You can walk calmly down and eat dinner with me and the girls."

"I will never see him again! I want our relationship to end!

"You can! If you just play it right. Come down and eat dinner. Start a conversation with Harry and then tell him that you think your relationship should end."

Hermione thought it sounded very out in space so, she didn't know how or why, but somehow the next minute she walked calm and emotionless down the stairs with Ginny under her arm, towards the Great Hall.

She and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table while talking, just like nothing had happened. They sat down together among the three other girls. Hermione knew they wasn't happy, but they acted fine, talking about everything and nothing like all girls do. Somewhere in the talk Liza found a way to get Harry in the conversation too. Nicole was sitting next to Hermione and gave her an elbow in between her ribs.

"Ugh.. Aw.. Umm, Harry could I talk to you outside the Great Hall, please."

Hermione looked around to see if she could find Christine, not with any luck.

"Sure, Mione. Lets go, cause I'm not done eating yet, and I want to make it before bedtime right?" Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione felt discuss crawling up from behind her. _How can he sit there and play oh so ignescent? I think I'm going to puke!_ But with luck, she made her voice sound amused.

"Sure Harry! It'll just be a minute."

She got up and didn't wait for Harry to follow her. When once out of the hall she stopped and waited for Harry to reach her.

"What's up, Mione? You look dead serious."

"Well, Harry that's because I am! I don't know how to put it… I just don't want to be with you any more. I don't have feelings for you any more."

Obviously that was a lie, and she didn't know were her acting skills came from. Inside she felt falling apart, but on the outside, she was firm and calm.

"What! You're joking right? Why would you leave me?"

_What are jerk! Why would you leave me? Ohh that ego!_

"Yes I do. I asked you to come out here, because I didn't want to humiliate you in front of your friends and admires, and certainly didn't want you make a scene! Try to understand tha…"

"Understand what? You're dumping me! I got that right! But you're thinking it would hurt me! You're wrong 'honey'! I've been thinking of the same thing in a long time now, so thank you for doing it for me!" Harry almost yelled her in her face.

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione yelled back, " instead of going behind my back, then why didn't you!"

Hermione's temper was about to explode.

"Behind you're back? What do you mean, Mione?"

"Stop calling my Mione! It sound disgusting in your mouth! And yeah I saw you and Christine kissing just before dinner!" Hermione said, and walked quickly into the hall again. It didn't seem like anyone had heard what had begun outside. She wanted her friends to leave with her, to comfort her when she began to cry. She didn't know how long she could last any more. _That fucking looser! He denied it! He totally denied it! And that bitch, how could she do that to me!_

Halfway there she felt a hand grapping her arm right on the bruise. _Aaaawww…_she thought, but she didn't make a sound. Hermione span around to face the one holding her arm: Harry, of cause.

"Hermione," Harry sounded almost sorry and grieving, "I didn't want you to find out this way, but I don't love you any more. I haven't for a long time. I hope you understand?"

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe it. She haven't noticed, "What the fuck! You're a bastard! Why, Harry, Why don't you like me any more? I thought you liked me enough to be true and honest to me"

"I hardly know you any more. Once, you didn't want anyone to mess around with you, but now you have changed so much. You're so predictable. Nothing you ever do surprises anyone. You eat, you read, you sleep, over and over again. For Merlin's sake Hermione, you don't give me enough challenge. The one I loved is gone."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she was surprised. Had she gotten a little helpless girl of being Harry's girlfriend? Her mind was full of things and thought_. I don't want to be predictable. I want to protect myself, and take care of my self!_

"Well, Harry, you think I'm predictable? Then I wont be anymore, and I'm going to start with this:"

She pulled Harry close to her, and gave him a deep and emotional kiss. The one she had left For Harry. The last kiss on his lips were placed and she let him go. Harry was very surprised. He just looked after Hermione when she walked towards one of the house-tables in the hall. To his surprise it was the Slytherin table. Not only Harry's eyes followed Hermione. Many heads in the Great Hall faced Hermione.

She stopped halfway in the table and said:

"Malfoy."

It didn't seem he'd noticed her coming, cause he faced her with a question mark in his eyes.

"Granger the Mudbl…"

He didn't get to say any more when Hermione took his head in her hands and placed her lips on his. Her soul felt his breath, and his soft lips touch something deep down inside of her.

She had not thought it through, cause when she pulled away and opened her eyes, she saw Malfoy's open his eyes too. In a second they looked like they begged for more, but then it changed. The familiar look she now saw was permeated with hate, and yet something different was to read in his eyes. Something desirable, and yearning.

Hermione let go of his head and turned around, and started running as fast as she could. She knew if she wasn't gone at once, Malfoy would get her, and hurt her very, very much. She heard someone running in the Great Hall, and yelling after her:

"Hermione wait, stop, Mione," it was Nicole, "No, don't stop, Mione!"

She knew that Malfoy was after her, but she also heard:

"Ginny, take Malfoy, I'll help you!"

"Ugh.. What the bloody hell. Let go of me Ginny Weasel…"

Hermione didn't hear anymore, she was too far away, and there was no way she was going to stop. She took the stairs in two and two, and even though she couldn't breath, she didn't stop before she was in her bedroom, safe, and very sorry she had done that, and then again, was she?

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! More chapters to come of course. I've spent a lot of time writing and editing this, so if you could drop a review it would be greatly, GREATLY…. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"the code?" the fat lady asked.

"Funny bumble bee!" Hermione exclaimed. 

The Fat Lady slipped open, and let Hermione in. she ran up to her and the chicks room. She threw herself on the bed, and was ready to cry. But she didn't. she was surprised that she didn't, but in her soul she didn't feel, anger or hatred, only frying for doing something no one expected she would. A little smile crossed her lips, and the feeling she had inside was wonderful.

Hermione took a book from the desk beside the bed, and started to reed. She did not really notice what she read, but just wanted to get her mind away from the thing in the Great Hall. She wasn't done reading, when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly put the book in the drawer in the desk, and pretended to sleeping. Hermione didn't want to talk to anyone about "anything" right now. She heard the door getting opened.

"Oh, she is sleeping," Ginny said.

"We'll talk to her in the morning," she heard Nicole say.

"Ginny, you can get us in the morning right? I really want to know what happened," Liza began and Jessica finished:

"Me too!"

Hermione heard them say goodbye, and that Ginny got ready to go sleep. After that, she fell a sleep.

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione awoke too the sound of Ginny whispering.

"Shh, not so laud, she is still sleeping…"

"Good morning…" Hermione said, looking puzzled at the girls.

"Oww, she's awake!" Liza said looking thrilled at her.

"Are you ready too talk about what happened last night?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, what do you want know?" 

"I don't know… maybe; why did you do it? Had it any thing too do with Harry. Or do you just have a deep, secret desire for Malfoy?" Liza asked. 

"Or were you just extremely horny?" Nicole continued.

"NO! of course not, it has something thing too do with Harry. How can anyone like that… thing. I mean he is the biggest ass I have ever known! You know his the one that's predictable… all he does is beat people up!"

"And Rape them" Nicole said. She Looked at Liza, they both started laughing… Hard, with tears running down their cheeks.

Jessica let out a small laugh "Come on girls, take it seriously". 

"About beating up… We were wondering if you wanted protection from being raped by Blaise… oww and of course Malfoy!" Liza said seriously, looking at Hermione.

"What! Rapping… There will be no rapping! Will there?"

"NO… Of course not. Liza and Nicole are just kidding, RIGHT GIRLS?" Ginny said hard too the girls.

"Sure!" Nicole said, not halfway through with laughing.

Hermione loved her friends, but at that moment, she could have done without the kidding around. She could really need some good advice about avoiding Malfoy. When Liza offered protection, Hermione realized, she was in danger. Of cause Malfoy would do something to her to get even. And he would not settle with giving her a kiss. He would properly beat her up, but she didn't want to worry her friends, so she said:

"No thank you, I'll do fine without your protection, for now. But actually I thought of go visit Hagrid today."

"Well how did you think you would get through the Great Hall, not being noticed by anyone?" Ginny asked.

"We could go tell Hagrid, you wanted to meet with him… Oh and he could bring you something to eat!" Jessica said, happy to help.

"Ohh… yeah, and you could use an invisible spell so you wouldn't be seen," Ginny said.

Hermione agreed, and got out of bed. Jessica and Liza went down to the Hall, to talk to Hagrid, and Nicole and Ginny stayed to help Hermione with the spell. When they'd done it, they got out of the Gryffindor common room, and walked down towards the Great Hall. When they reached it, Nicole and Ginny got over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Hermione looked up at the teachers table and saw that Hagrid were ready to go. She followed him, without him knowing, all the way down to his hut.

When he was about to go through the door Hermione pricked him on his shoulder. He quickly turned around looking for someone. "Hermione?" 

"Hagrid, down here!" Hermione said as she removed the spell. 

"Ohh, well come in, we don't want you too get cold" Hagrid said quickly.

When they were inside and sitting down Hagrid asked.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It was about what happened last night!"

"Ohh, the thing with Malfoy. You know that amazed everybody!"

"Yeah, that was what I was looking for…"

"Why?"

"Oww, yeah that… It was because of a thing Harry said too me…"

"What did he say? What happened?"

Hermione tolled Hagrid everything that had happened last night.

"I see…"

"So that's why I did it."

"Well I thought it was very brave!"

"Thanks!"

Hermione stayed with Hagrid the rest of the day, just talking, feeding his new pet (another dragon) and of cause eating lunch.

"Bye Hagrid. See you later!" Hermione yelled back to Hagrid. She started to run.

_Oww, SHIT I forgot the invi__sibility spell_. Luckily she wasn't in the castle jet. She quickly did the spell and walked in. 

The castle was still filled with students. And she couldn't just bump into them. They wouldn't just let her go, they would laugh and point and make jokes and laugh until she'd die. So she went carefully through the crowds on the hallways. 

When she could see the fat lady she figured that it was safe too removed the spell.

She started walking towards the painting, when she felt someone grabbing her arm, right on the bruise. _Harry what are you doing here, what do you want from me_ she thought But when she turned around she faced a hole other person. 

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy and his gang (Crape and Goyle), what do you want, another kiss. Sorry, but I don't sell by the doors. Maybe some other time, perhaps I can help you!" she said sarcastic, hitting him lightly on his cheek.

"How dare you touch me!" he sneered.

"Ohh, believe me, I dare! Now would you let go of me…" she said while putting her right hand on his chest, trying too push him away, but too no use. _Oww my good, he really is extremely strong! _She could now see a group of younger students come this way! _Huffelpuff's I think… _

"Let go of me!" she tried too brake free again 

"Why should I, give me one good reason!" But she would not. 

"NOW!" But nothing happened, he just looked at her. She raised her, hand slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Aww! You bitch!"

He looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He let go of her arm. _Ah, that was better!_ But before she could think anything else, he raised his right hand and hit her, with the back of it, right on her cheek. 

An unbelievably pain shoot through her head. She flew in too the wall and she heard a gasp from the Huffelpuff group. U_nbelievable! And they run, they don't try too help…_

"Aww, son of a… aww!" Hermione exclaimed.

Now Malfoy moved over to her, put a hand on the wall on each side of her, leaning in.

"If you ever try to embarrass me again you will pay dearl…" he whispered in her ear. But he was cut of by someone calling his name.

"Yo Draco, my man…" Draco recalled the voice to belong to Blaise. He quickly stepped away from Hermione.

"Blaise, what' up?" he said, walking away from Hermione and over to him.

"Hey, what do we have here," Blaise started as he walked over towards Granger, looked at her and back to Draco. "What do you wanna do to her?"

"Everything that a filthy mudblood like her deserves…" Draco answered.

"Yeah okay, but what have you done to her so far?"

"Why? Why do you wanna know?"

"Just answer the question…"

"Fine, I hit her…"

"And she hit you…"

"What…What…What? NO, of course not!"

"Of course she did, you can see her hand make on your cheek…"

"Yeah, okay she hit me… Happy?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you had a sore spot about girls hitting you…" Blaise said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter"

"So, what are you going too do with her?"

"?"

"Are you going to rape her?"

"What?" Draco exclaimed looking puzzled.

"Excuse me, but there will be no rapping. I don't mine, the talking and hitting and so on, but no rapping. I don't what to spent my night throwing up!" Hermione had taken a step forwards.

_Waoh, that girl really know what she's doing. _Draco thought without thinking. He quickly came to his senses and mentally slapped himself._ What am I thinking, she's just a know-it-all bookworm… Bitch!_

"Just shut up!" Draco yelled. It must have convinced her be cause she stop talking immediately.

"Can I have her?" Blaise asked, looking at Hermione.

"What? NO, you cant have her. There's about 250 girls in this school… why cant you just rape one of them. You can't have this one. SHE'S MINE!" Draco yelled at a shocked looking Blaise. _What? What the fuck? Where did that come from? 'She's mine'. Why would I ever say that. She's not mine. I don't want her to be mine. Would I?_

He could fell Hermione's eyes on him. 

"HAHAHAHAAA! That was a good one. 'She's mine'! HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHA!" Blaise cried out. He stated walking away. When he'd taken five steps he turned and looked at Draco:

"Good one Draco! Ahahhahaha!"

And five steps later:

"Hhahaha! ' She's mine'! HA! You got me there!" And then he was gone.

Draco turned to a shocked Hermione. She looked like she was in another world.

He slammed her up against the wall, having a firm grip in her hair, pulling her head back, the wind was knocked out of her, bringing her back to reality. They were now extremely close too each other. He could feel her breath on his skin. He looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, so deep. He put his hand by her neck, running it over with his fingers. Up, up, up too the back of her head. He didn't know why he did this, it was like it wasn't him, he just observed it. The next thing he couldn't explain. He pulled her in closer, until their lips meet. He pressed them a little harder together. At first she didn't do anything, but after a moment he could feel a couple of hands on his back. He took this as and opportunity to go further. He slightly tilted her head so he could get a better entrance to her mouth. Her hands were now in his hair, playing with it, and his hands on here back, pulling her, if possible, even closer. After what seemed like hours he broke the kiss. 

She opened her eyes looking at a smirking Malfoy. _Okay, what just happened, _she thought, _did Draco Malfoy just passionately kiss me? I think so!_

"I thought you didn't sell by the doors…" Draco said to her. 

"Ohh… I… I don't" she tried.

"I knew you wanted me!" With that Hermione came to her senses.

"Keep on dreaming, Malfoy! Only your little sugar lump, Pansy Parkinson, would ever want you!"

"Is that so" he looked at her smirking.

"Well you little…" she started. She lifted her hand wanting too hit him again, but he grabbed it and pushed it away. He violently pushed her to the ground. She hit the cold stone floor, gone from the real world. He once again whispered in her ear:

"As I was saying, if you ever dare do any thing to me, you will pay dearly!" And with that he was gone.

It had gone late so there were no students in the hallway. _I have to get home…_ She thought. She tried too get up but she had no strength left. She could still feel the shooting pains in her head. It was too no use. She just laid there. _I should properly have said yes to that offer of protection! _She thought. _What's that? Some one is coming! Who is it?_

"Hallo? Who is there?" she tried.

"Hermione? What are you doing down there…" She immediately recognised the person.

"RON" she exclaimed, she once again tried too get up.

"Hermione! What happened too you? Come here!" He quickly got over by her side trying too help her get up.. 

"Oww, it's no use, my head's killing me" she cried out.

"Ohh well come here… I will carry you" he said with a soft voice.

"okay…" she said sleepy. He carefully lifted her up and walked towards the common room. When he was in, he softly put her on the couch.

"Now I will go get Ginny and the girls, they will help you get to bed. But tomorrow you will tell me what happened!"

"Of course" she said kindly, he smiled at her as he got up to get the chicks. "Oww, and Ron Thanks." 

He smiled again saying: "No problemo!"

_Ahh, I loved Ron, he always knew how to make me laugh._Was the last thing going through her mind before she felt a sleep, dreamless. 

A/N Hi, hope you like it, I'm personally very proud of this chapter. Please tell us (me and my friend, the writers) about your liking. Thank you! Reviews are what makes us keep writing :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Would you stop talking Ron, you are giving me a headache!" Hermione said harsh.

It was Sunday morning, after Malfoy'd hit her…. And kissed her. _What was that? Sure I've kissed him as well, but why did HE do it, to me? Ohh, maybe I'm a good kisser! Of cause I am, but this mean that Malfoy thinks so too. Ohh, fabulous! I totally nailed the guy! Uhh I hate mudbloods, they're disgusting, I will kill them all! Buhuuuu get over it Malfoy, and admit you liked my kissing thing. Well it was certainly gooooooood!…. He he he. _Hermione was stunned… _How could I even think that? Oh no it was hideous, and awful, so disgusting and vomiting, and I definitely didn't like his bloody lips and bloody hair and bloody body against mine. His warm body, ohh, it was nice feeling a boys body again. It's been so long since I've hugged Harry… _

"Sorry Mione, but I just wanna know what happened."

"Ron, I told you, nothing happened okay? I'm perfectly alright."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Ron stared at Hermione's face were Draco had hit her. It was all yellow blue and sparkly. Hermione felt sour on her cheek, and didn't wanted to be reminded.

"Well, if you're not going down and have breakfast, I'll have the girls bring some for you, right?"

"Okay, my saviour and hero of all times!"

Ron grinned, and so did Mione. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the common room. Hermione knew, that Ron would always be there for her, and she loved him as the brother she'd never had.

Hermione sat in the same chair as the Friday when she and Harry had a fight. It felt like years ago, and Hermione sat as in trance again. Her thoughts weren't even there. She didn't think of anything for like ten minutes. Then got up and walked to the window in the common room. She glared out on the dark forest, and opened the window wide up, and hung out of it. She shivered as the cold wind came in under her nightdress, that got to her knees. She thought of what she might do today. She didn't want to meet either Harry nor Malfoy. She didn't want to go to the library, she'd done her homework, and written letters to her parents. What could she do? While she was thinking, she watched someone practice Quidditch on the course. She noticed it was Harry and Ron who played.

Hermione's hair waved and played around, when suddenly a big blew of the wind slammed the window into it's frame. Hermione got such a chock that she flew backwards and fell on her bottom.

"Awww… what the hell?"

The portrait hole went up and her four friends came in. they looked at her, properly wondering why she sat on the floor, with a scary look to the window.

"HI, Mione" Ginny said.

"Is some kind of scary bird outside or..?" Nicole chuckled.

Nicole and Liza could always make her laugh, but they weren't at much help, if she needed serious advice. Then she would need Ginny and Jessica, who could be serious at any time, but that didn't mean they weren't funny either.

"No," Hermione smiled "it was the wind!"

Nicole laughed: "Ohh"

"I'm often scared of the wind too, my dear," Liza said, "sometimes I don't even dare to look out the window, afraid of seeing… the wind! Oh my God it's there Hermione the wind! Quickly come and hide with me!"

All the girls laughed, and Jessica helped Hermione up. Nicole and Liza was know as the funniest girls in Huffelpuff.

"Why aren't you dressed Hermione, it's over twelve."

Jessica looked puzzled at Mione.

"I don't feel like it. I felt like sleeping all day," Hermione said tired.

Jessica looked at Nicole, who nodded a few times.

"Well, you aren't going to my dear! We," Jessica said, and pointed at all the girls, "are going to protect you, when you walk in the halls… So you WILL walk in the halls today!"

What were they talking about? _Protect me? Ohh, yeah the offer they gave me about protection. I could actually use it._

Hermione smiled too the girls, and nodded: "Okay, you can protect me, but nothing fancy alright?"

Liza looked very relived: "We thought you might turn it down, but you didn't, and it's going to be so much fun!"

"Yes we will make badges, caps, similar robes to wear in the weekends and holidays, and military kinda boots…" Nicole started.

"Oww, and knifes!" Liza exclaimed.

"YEAH! Ohh, and we should throw a house-warming kinda thing, to celebrate we made the club," Nicole said.

Hermione was very confused right now: "What club?"

"The Protect-You-From-Malfoy-And-Beat-Other-Mean-People-Up club!"

Nicole looked thrilled: "Liza! What a great name for the club! But it's very long don't you ladies think?"

Ginny answered: "We will cut it down to P.Y.F.M.A.B.O.M.P.U.!" she almost choked in her laugh.

Liza, Jessica, Nicole and Hermione agreed, so that would they call them self from now on, or maybe just say 'the club' or perhaps 'The Girls'. Yes chickies that would definitely be a lot easier.

Hermione laughed at, when she felt pain in her stomach. She was very hungry.

"Yo, girls. Did you bring me something to eat?"

"No, because, we wanted to protect you in the hallways, so get dressed, and we will walk you to the Great Hall!" Jessica answered.

"You guys! That's mean! I'm going to be starved to death before we get there!"

"You know what they say: Fake your beauty!", Nicole singed.

"Where did that come from?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno."

"It certainly didn't fit in here Nici-girl." Jessica chuckled.

"No it most definitely did not! But the song is kinda cool!"

"You're absolutely right Liza," Ginny said, miming the song yet again.

"Wait girls! Where do you know that song from? It's muggle." Hermione asked.

The Girls told Hermione how. Jessica, who had a muggleborn father, often listened to muggle music, and that's how they knew. And they loved that kind of music. Nothing like the band music the school always played at all the balls. It was kinda boring.

Hermione had gotten happy again. Her Girls could always cheer her up, and so could Ron. But Harry couldn't and he didn't.

As Hermione ran up the stairs to her room, she counted the days, she hadn't seen Harry. It was too many. (Ohh, come on Mione, it's only three days!) She missed Harry, but she didn't want to get upset now, when she had such a good time, so she threw him out of her thoughts.

She got dressed, tights, skirt, top. That match, was her 'happy-match' to when she was in good mood, and she was now. She felt like the whole world lightened up with her. (Okay, Hermione, get off your high horse, you don't own the world… ha ha)

When she got down to the common room, her Girls waited for her.

"Wow, Mione, you look great!" Jess said.

"Okay, I'm kinda jealous right now. Damn I knew I shouldn't have picked my trouser suit." Nici said.

"Ha ha ho ho hy hy hy… Told you so, told you so!" Liza teased.

Nici glared at Liza and punch her on her upper arm.

"Arrrwwww… You little snake! That hurt! I thought you were my friend?"

"I am, and it was only a friendly slap… hahahahahah."

"Ohh, You…"

Liza was interrupted by Hermione, saying that they had to go now, because she was dying of hunger.

The Girls ran out of the common room, and towards the Great Hall. Hermione thought to herself: _This could actually be a lovely year_, while she looked around at The Girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Girls became very known at Hogwarts. They always walked together, and was filling the whole hall when they walked side by side. It wasn't their intention to make enemies or bully other people, just to protect each other.

Malfoy kept sending Hermione these strange look. Of cause it was because of the kisses, but Hermione noticed him, looking at her at every given moment at every given place. She felt weird about it, but on the other hand, she wanted to look at him to.

At first Hermione was very annoyed of The Girls, because they always were around her, but now, a week later, she'd gotten use to them. The only time they weren't together was at night and when, Hermione just wanted be alone with Ron.

When Hermione got that chance this day it was at lunch time one sunny Saturday. They ate fast, said goodbye to their friends and started walking off, out in the sunshine.

"Hermione, there is something I should tell you," Ron said, as he looked up in the sky.

He was actually pretty good looking. Hermione only saw him as a brother, but she couldn't help noticing small things about him, like: he'd always walk with his hands in his pockets, and when he looked at her, he always had a strange glance in his eyes.

His smile was wonderful, and he often smiled while talking to Hermione.

"What's the matter, Ron."

"Well, the thing is, I don't quite know how to tell you, Mione…"

"Ron, just tell me. I think I can take it."

"Alright then. You know, the breaking up thing with Harry, because he kissed Christine…"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Harry hasn't been dating since, and he just wanted you to know that he's Christine's boyfriend now."

Hermione became silent, and turned her face to the ground. She was sad, but still, she knew it would turn out this way.

"Harry wanted me to tell you, because he thought, you would go mad, and never talk to him again."

Hermione looked up at Ron, with a sad smile.

"I know, Ron, about Harry and Christine."

They'd gotten to the lake and sat down in the grass.

"I could tell a long time ago, and I'm alright with it. He shouldn't be with me, if he didn't liked me, and that's fine. I'm okay."

Hermione stared out upon the lake. It was so beautiful. It reflected the sunshine, and sparkled as never thought. Ron looked at her, and smiled. Then he followed her look and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're very strong Mione. I admire you for that, and I love for it. You're my very best girlfriend… and also Harry's!"

"What do you mean?"

Mione looked into Ron's eyes, not understanding, what he meant.

"He want to still be your friend. I said I'd tell you, but that he'd have to talk to you also, I mean I can't decide what you want."

"Sure, I will talk to him. I'm not mad… any longer, anyway."

Something dropped of Hermione's shoulders. She'd been worried that Harry might not wanted to be her friend any longer, but that was over and she was really relived.

"Well, Ron how are things with Nici? I hope she's not spending to much time with me?"

Her smile became wide and teasing. Ron smiled as well.

"I'll manage somehow. I'm still crazy about her, but I don't know if she is about me."

"Ohh. Why not?" stupid question Mione!

"Well, I haven't seen her lately, and every time we are alone, she's in a hurry, because she needs to by with The Girls."

Hermione hadn't noticed that. She felt shameless. Stealing Ron's girlfriend like that. She would definitely go tell that to Nici, who, Mione knew, was crazy about Ron to.

"I'm sorry, I have her in a leash like that, Ron, but it is not entirely my fault."

She looked at Ron with accusation in her eyes.

"What? Who's is it then?"

"Yours Ron! You might be craaazyyy in love with her but you don't show it to her. Somehow she needs to know how you feel about her."

"I know. But I don't know how," he said defending himself.

"Haha. Ron you act like a child. You don't need to do anything special for her, just spend time with her and kiss her once in a while. Ask her to dinner at Hogsmaede or home in a holiday maybe."

Ron, didn't wanted her to see, his house, but if they were together at the end of the year he would have to show her. Hermione hoped they would be together, they matched so perfect.

Ron agreed to take Nici to dinner, and after a long talk about when, were, and how it should look, Ron said:

"Ohh, look, Hagrid is coming our way. What do you suppose he want?"

Hermione turned her face to look at Hagrid. The big giant had been their friend for seven years, and Hermione hoped that they would keep being good bud's always. It didn't take long for Hagrid to get to Ron and Hermione, because of his long legs. When he reached them Ron said:

"Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid replied, and said hello to Hermione. She answered him, and got up from the grass. She gave Ron a hand, and helped him up as well. They both cleaned themselves for grass, and looked at Hagrid, to know his mission.

"Hermione, I'm gonna ask you to join me in my hut. I need to tell you something… or, well, yes it's actually Dumbledore who want's to talk to you."

"What does he want? Well never mind, come on Ron lets go," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hagrid and understood the situation.

"Ohh, no I will go ask Nici out if you don't mind. Bye Hagrid, Mione!"

Hermione saw Ron crossing towards the castle, and turned to face Hagrid. He gave her a wink that meant her to follow him to the hut. Hermione walked next to the giant, and had to run a bit, to keep up with him. _Why do Dumbledore want to speak to me? It's only Harry who can kill Voldemort! I can't think of anything, he could talk to me about. Damn it. What could it be? Maybe I've been acting to bad, and is therefore expelled from the school! Ohh, no please don't let it be that!.. Now I think of it, it can't be that. So many other students are acting worse than me, example: Malfoy. Then what could it possible be?_

They'd reach Hagrid's hut and he opened the door. They both walked in, and said hello to Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger how are you? I hope I didn't interrupted something, but it was very urgent."

"Is it anything bad, sir.?"

Dumbledore let out a small laugh: "No, definitely not. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. No nothing bad, just urgent, that's all."

Hermione let out a relived sigh. She was happy about that, I can tell you that much.

Dumbledore asked Hagrid, if he could make some tea, and Hagrid went to cook around in his little kitchen. Hermione sat down in one of the easy-chairs, the one opposite of Dumbledore, and made herself comfortable. After about ten minutes of silence, and Dumbledore staring out the window, (he's weird!) Hagrid came with the tea and poured up to both of his guests. Dumbledore took a sip, and finally he started talking:

"Hermione, Michelle Langley has moved to the United States of America, with her family, and therefore she cannot be Head Girl any more, and we need a replacement."

Hermione looked chocked at Dumbledore. _The Head Girl moved away? Sick! That's sick!_

"And that is why I'm asking you if…" Dumbledore got interrupted.

"If I know anyone who could do the job! Certainly I do! My good friend Jessica Nielson, you know the one who was transferred to Hogwarts from Denmark, she is so perfect for the job! I can only imaging how happy she will be when I tell her! Ohh, my God! That one of my friends is…" and now Hermione got interrupted:

"Hermione! Shush, you interrupted Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione looked amazed. _Ohh, God I did! He's definitely going to be mad! But how wonderful, for Jess to be Head Girl! Ihh.._

"Miss Granger you amuse me. Yes I could ask you who would do for the job, but I want to ask you to do the job!"

Hermione was stunned. It took time for Hermione to understand the meaning of the words. She'd never thought of herself as Head Girl, but now that the opportunity was in front of her, she liked it very much. Off cause she wanted to be the Head Girl, it was every little girls dream. Except for the Slytherins maybe. _But what would Jess think if I took the job right in front of her nose? I hope she doesn't. Ohh, I would love to be the Head Girl. It sounds wonderful._

"So Miss Granger, what do you say? I know it's quick to answer, but we need a Head Girl today."

"But Sir., I don't… Well I would love to be Head Girl! But why do you want me?"

"Miss Granger you are best fitted for the job, believe me I know. So you accept the offer?"

Hermione nodded eager.

"Good. Now, I will show you the Head Girl and Head Boy's room. Mr. Malfoy has been informed of the situation, and he… Miss Granger are you alright?"

Hermione's mood dropped like hundred degrees, and her face turned white. _Malfoy! The Head Boy is Malfoy! Why didn't I remember that! It's not good. He will beat me up, and that would not be funny I think! I'm splitting rooms with Malfoy! Do we have the same bathroom? Ohh, stop the sexy thoughts Mione!_

"No… I mean yes, I'm perfectly alright. I just ate to much lunch that's all." So much a lie.

"Ohh, alright then. Were was I? Ohh, yes, he's been informed of the situation and actually he was the one who suggested you as Head Girl."

"What!… no, sorry I heard what you said, I just couldn't understand it… hehe…"

"Right? Mione are you sure? Me and Professor Dumbledore know how you feel about him, but it's only for a year, so we thought you could handle it."

"I can Hagrid, I can. I was just surprised that Malfoy suggested me, but I will take the job."

"Splendid. Now follow me Miss Granger and I will lead you to your new room."

"Yes Sir. Bye Hagrid thanks for the tea."

Two hours later.

"Are you all here?" Hermione asked out in the room.

She wanted to announce her new leadership kinda thing. She looked around. There was Ron, Jess, Nici, Ginny, Liza, Neville, Seamus and other Gryffindor people. And Harry was there too. They'd talked earlier and were back to normal… or normal friends. Hermione didn't wanted Christine to be here, that she couldn't handle at this time.

"Okay, everyone is here. I just wanted to tell you all, that Dumbledore wants me to be the Head Girl, so I will change room, and you will do as I say from now on… he he ha ha.."

Everyone looked happy, and congratulated her. She smiled to all of them, she was so happy right now.

"So now I need The Girls to help me with some girly thing, and thank you all for… yeah you know."

She gathered The Girls in her old room, and said: "Well, Girls, Dumbledore permitted me to throw a girls night in my Head room, so if you want, to sleep at my place tonight say yes!"

"YEEEEESSSS!"

"Good, I thought so. Well, get some girl stuff of yours and come to the Head Rooms afterwards, we'll leave the stuff there and go and have dinner. Dumbledore is telling everyone tonight."

"What about Malfoy? Don't you two share rooms?" Liza asked.

"I thought so too, but we just share the common room."

"Great!" Jess exclaimed.

"Now go, shoo, get your things and meet me at the Heads."

Hermione walked to the Heads entered the portrait hole and went into the common room. It was so great. It was much better then the Gryffindor common room. _It's going to be such fun tonight! I hope we can get up tomorrow.. hi hi.._

"I can't wait" she said out loud.

"For what?"

Hermione got a chock and turned to face the voice.

"Ohh, it's just you Malfoy."

"Yes it is," he smirked, because he made her chocked, "answer my question mudblood!"

_Sure the same old same. He's so lame._

"Sure because you say so! Dude come on, get serious, you're not the boss of me!"

Hermione walked straight by him up the stairs. She felt pain in the back of her head.

"Awww… What's that for Malfoy? Let go of my hair would you!"

Hermione tried to get free, but he held her to firm. Malfoy let go of her hair, but graphed her arm instead. He turned her to face him. He pulled her closer to him, so close, Hermione could feel the warmth from his body. What was he doing? He didn't say a word, just stood there until he said: "You will do as I tell you to Granger. If not, you know what would happen, right?"

She shivered but tried not to show it.

"Yes sure, what ever Malfoy, just stay out of my business, okay!"

"It's up to me to decide that!"

With that he slightly touch her lips with his, and pulled away. He saw Hermione close her eyes waiting for more, but he just smirked and laughed, trying to hide that he wanted to kiss her very badly. She opened her eyes.

"So, Granger. You want me, but you can't have me, is that it?"

He still laughed, let go of her arm, and walked the last step up the stairs to his room. Behind him, he could hear Hermione yell: "Malfoy you're such a pathetic looser. Filthy scum! I hate…"

He heard no more, cause he slammed the door to his private room. He didn't need to hear it to know it was true. He had feelings for the mudblood Granger, but he wouldn't let her find out. He wanted to get rid of them, and do anything to get Hermione down.

Hermione was left alone on the stairs, starring at Malfoy's door. She still felt his lips on hers and the warmth from his body. She felt very hurt, but didn't now why. She hated Malfoy, and didn't care a damn about him. _Then why do I have these feelings? Why do I want to feel him near me, holding me… kissing me? And why does he play with me? I know that's what he's doing, but I can't help but be attracted to him? I must be wrong. I'm not attracted to him! He must have done something that would humiliate me, so he could get revenge._

Hermione heard banging on the portrait whole. She ran down the stairs and opened the painting for The Girls.

"Here we are! Happy to see us! I know you are, Mione!" a thrilled Liza said.

Hermione smiled and guided them to her room.

"Wow, it's gorgeous, Mione!" Jess said looking around the room.

There was a bed, a cupboard, a drawer, a table, and a door that let to her private bathroom. And it all was in Gryffindor colours. Her friends were amazed and happy (and so jealous) for her. They were amazed in about ten minutes, before Mione said they'd got to go down and eat dinner.

"What about Malfoy? I recon his here, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Hermione answered.

"Should we tell him that dinner is now…?"

"No, Ginny, we let him figure that out himself!" Hermione said with an evil grin.

The Girls laughed and nodded as Hermione's evil servants. The Girls put their things on the bed, and ran down to get dinner over, so that they could have their girly night.

About an hour later, they were done. On their way up to the Heads, they chatted about Dumbledore's speech. He'd said that the old Head Girls, had moved and that Hermione Granger was the new Head Girl now. Everyone looked at Hermione, and clapped their little tiny winy hands.

I don't really know why they did it. It's quite normal, for someone to be a Head Girl. Well, anyheeeeeew, it doesn't matter anymore, let's just get the party started!

The Girls draw their wands and turned their hair, clothes, make-up different. Jessica became a lot like Marilyn Monroe, with the lips, the hair and the sexy miniskirts.

Nici was a beautiful model, with the hair up, and the little hot pants you could barely see, fitted her very good.

Ginny had done her hair all curly and big, and nice. She wore a clinging, long black dress, and it made red hair pretty.

Liza, who's hair was normal brown, made it all black and silk-smooth. Her pyjamas turned into a blood red tank-top and miniskirt. She said, she'd always dreamed of wearing miniskirts but thought her thighs were too huge.

Hermione shortened her hair, and made it with real curls, not just busy. She put on a cool, green, short top, and very tight cowboy pants. Her shoes were high healed and black. All The Girls took pictures, to make this night last forever. They all thought Hermione was the prettiest one, but she disagreed, she thought they were all very smart and beautiful.

Another par of eyes, agreed with Hermione being the prettiest one. Malfoy sat on his bed in his room. He'd put a spell on the wall to he could see right through it, but no one on the other side could see him. He starred at The Girls all night, and when they went to sleep, he slapped himself in his mind, for doing it. He wanted him to get rid of his feelings for Hermione Granger, not encourage them by seeing her in different close. (sexy of cause, and sometimes she only wore a little) He had to admit, that Granger was pretty good looking…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was October, and Hermione and Malfoy had called a meeting in their common room, to arrange the upcoming Halloween ball. Liza and Chad was prefects from Huffelpuff, Denise and Dick from Ravenclaw, Ginny and Ron from Gryffindor, and from Slytherin came Blaise and Laura (AKA Mia my dear, we considered you, but then again we thought you might read it… sooo. Hi…)

Now every prefect was in the room, and the meeting could take its beginning.

"Ohh…. Well hi everyone. Ummm, we're here because we have to arrange the Masquerade ball at Halloween, ok." Hermione said nervous.

An agreeing mumbling went around the room.

"Yeah…. And I've already planned everything for the ball."

Hermione looked at Malfoy and his awful smirk. _What? Who do he think he is? I'm everything, do as I say, suck my biiiiiibb Malfoy! _Hermione gave Malfoy an elbow in his ribs while saying:

"He he he… Malfoy, what a funny joke…. Of cause we will decide TOGETHER! Right? So if you have any ideas just shout out loud!"

"Well, if it's a masquerade, we should wear masks, right" a very stupid question Laura!

"Duhhhh…. Of cause we have to Laura. Where did you live man?" Blaise said while pointing at his head with his finger..

"Just shot it both of you!" Malfoy said with a harsh voice.

"Take it easy everyone… Hey hey.. Be cool alright… does anyone have an idea for the ball?" Hermione asked.

"ohh, ohh… I know! We should have a drinking game! And it should be the Head Boy and Head Girl who plays it……………. Ohh… Well maybe not!" Liza said, noticing Hermione's killing look. She gestured that she would actually kill Liza if she didn't shot up.

"Yeah that could be great!" Chad said looking at Liza.

A blush came creeping up on Liza face… she had a thing for Chad.

"Yeah and maybe a dance contest!" Liza said.

"That could be awesome! But then we need to make a rule, about boy and girl dancing. It wouldn't be fun if it were girls with girls and boys with boys… or maybe not the last one anyway…" Hermione said trilled.

Hermione looked at Liza. It was fun seeing a best friend having a crush on somebody. If Hermione was right, she thought that Chad was fond of Liza too. Chad had curly brown hair ruffled and cute. Hermione could see why Liza fancied him. _I hope he will ask her to the ball! _She thought.

"Well, what do you all think about the two ideas, huh?"

"I'm okay with it Granger!" _ohh, don't suck up Blaise, you're just trying to annoy me... And you're doing a great job being that matter!_

"Yeah it's great too know your opinion… but what about the rest of you?" Malfoy said.

"Well I think…" but Denise was quickly interrupted bye Malfoy.

"I mean its okay with me, but the rules too the drinking game, we" he pointed at him and Hermione," will take care of".

"Fine bye me" Ginny said, "As long as you don't end up on the bottle!"

"Yeah right, HAHAhaHA, like that would ever happened." Ron grinned.

"YEAH! UHGUHG YEAH UHGUHG YEAH!" Dick grinned awfully.

"Seriously?" Malfoy said, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

Dick quickly stopped laughing and looked down at he's feet, mumbling something about _whatever!_

"Okay?" Hermione started "now that we have that out of the way, we still have some basic thing to take care of; like bands, decorations, Dumbledore's permission to have alcohol there at all. And of cause if that goes all right, alcohol."

"Oww oww, me and Chad will get the alcohol, because we **will** get the permission" Liza quickly said looking at Hermione.

"Then we will take the band!" Blaise said.

"We'll take decorations" Dick said.

"Great… then I will take care of the permission" Hermione said looking around the crowd. "Okay? Great! Meetings over!"

Everybody quickly got up, starting to talk about the ball as they started going back to there separate common rooms.

Hermione quickly removed the chairs with a swift form her wand.

Hermione looked at the cleaned common room. The last people left and she saw that Chad held the portrait hole open for Liza. _Oww… I'm gonna be thee matchmaker… ahh so much fun bringing them together… he he he…. he he…. he he… he he he…_


	8. Chapter 8 is it? yes it is! My mistake

Chapter 8

The two of them quickly went inside the head's common room.

"Ohh, well now that's done… tomorrow it's patrolling thee entire castle" Hermione said first clapping one time in her hands and one time hard on Malfoy's back pushing him forwards.

She laughed at him while going over to sit on the sofa.

"Hey… Don't push me around!" Malfoy said looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Get over here!" she said

"You do not tell me what to do… I tell my self what to do… He hehe…" Malfoy said trying to look very serious and making some pfs sounds while walking over to her and sitting down beside her. _That was pretty much not against his will._ She thought while smiling to herself.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I just thought we would have to figure out when to do What…" He looked puzzled at her which made her roll her eyes.

"The permission, dope-head… it's only like 4 o'clock, I believe we can still make it to Dumbledore's office before dinner!"

"Maybe, but we don't know where it is… it would take forever to find it!" he said, looking at her like she was mental or something.

"aHa, maybe you don't know where it is… But I do!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

She grasped his arm and pulled him up and after her out the portrait whole.

"What the… what the fuck? What in Merlin's name are y… let go of me or I'm gonna…" he tried while she used all her might, trying to get him going. She let go.

"You're gonna What?" She asked laughing at him.

"I'm, I'm gonna tell Snape" he said looking down with a little smile on his lips.

"Oww no… spar me from me this terrible fate." She gasped, changing her expression to a big smile and laughed. "Oww come on. Trust me I know where Dumbledore's office is; I've been there loads of times."

"Really?" he said looking at her in disbelieve.

"Oww yeah! You know all the saving-the-world-times… so come on" she started pulling him again.

"Okay, okay, fine I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop pulling my rope, you are crumpling it" he said batting of her hand. "Let's just go!"

"Good!" She said and they started walking. An awkward silence hung between them before… _What?_

"Humh humh humh humh humh..." She looked puzzled at the humming Draco Malfoy walking next to her.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why in the whole wide world are you humming 'Unbreak my heart'…" there was a little pause where he looked confused around, properly looking for an answer. _Fuck, she knew it!_

"No… I was humming 'dropped like it's hot'!" he said while doing a little dance-move.

"Oww no… you were humming" and she started singing "Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again, undo this hurt you cost when you walked out the door, walk out of my life. Uncry this tears I've cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart"

He looked at her in disbelieve. _Wow… and she can sing… this girl's got the whole thing…_ He then realised what he was thinking and, mentally, slapped himself for doing so. _Or not! That's not really my call…_ making a slight cough. She cleared her throat and looked the other way.

"Okay that was new" Malfoy said, looking at her, not wanting it to be silent once more, "It was good…" she looked down, but a slide smile showed up on her lips.

"You think so?"

"Yeah…" he said, she looked up happy at him, "mudblood" her smile disappeared. She could feel her eyes getting wet and tears trying to get out, but she wouldn't let them. She couldn't help but feel hurt… _We were just getting along!_ She thought angry. He just stood there looking smug, so she did what fell natural. She slammed her hand hard against his cheek and… ran, away towards Dumbledore's office. Leaving Malfoy… just standing there, looking puzzled after her.

_What did I do? That little… erm…. Little… erm… What was it now?_ He thought to him self. Starting to walk back inside the common room, while shaking his head. _Doesn't matter, I will talk to her about it when she gets back! If she dares! _He thought, looking smug.

She ran. Quicker than ever before, because she knew she was going to pay for that later. There it is! She thought as he saw the big stone griffin. When she was standing in front of it she said.

"Chocolate mushrooms" the griffin began to turn, making a great door visible. As she was just about to knock the door she heard Dumbledore talking with someone. It was a woman's voice. She was clearly worried about something. About a student here on the school. _But who?_ And Hermione wanted to find out.

"But Professor, he can not stay here. Something is distracting him from doing what he is supposed to do… I mean look at his schoolwork. He used to be a straight A-student **(AN: I don't know…hehe)**. He simply can not stay…" it sounded like she was about to cry…_ how could that upset a person so bad? Except for me of cause…_

"But my dear Narissa" Dumbledore said in a calm voice "You can not tell me that you are seriously thinking of taking him out of his studies just because of his grades"

"You think you are so terribly wise… But you know nothing of what is about to happen with my little boy!" it now sounded like she was about to bite Dumbledore's head of.

But calm as ever he answered the woman called Narissa:

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not! That is up for Merlin to decide. But we should end this conversion here. For all around us has ear. Especially the door!"

Hermione quickly stepped back from the door. She almost fell over her own feet, when the door was brutally opened by an angry, but at the same time puzzled woman.

"What in the Lords heaven are you doing? Sneaking around playing spy are we…" she said, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. But Hermione just stared at her with squished eyes. _She remind me of someone! But who? _She did not get to think any further before the woman, with a sneer, said:

"Get out of my way" and with that she was gone. Hermione quickly got up and knocked on the open door.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. How very lovely to see you! Do you have something on you mind that you would like to shear with me?"

"Please forgive me for listening. But I couldn't help my self"

"It's quite all right miss. Now was there something you would like to ask me?"

"Well actually yes, there are. We have just been having a prefects meeting about the upcoming party. And we have come to one of the many conclusions, that we would like to have alcohol. But before we would plan anything we would ask you for the permission." She said in one big wave.

She was now expecting some kind of answer, but he just sat there smiling. She started to worry if he had even heard her. But then, at last, he started talking:

"I think" he started slowly, _finally_ she thought, "that it would work out just fine. I give you my permission. But just as long as is doesn't go overhand" he said smiling.

"Oww, goody… ohhh…. I mean thank you sir." Hermione said with a little smile on her lips. With a slight bow, she walked out of Dumbledore's office and closed the door behind her. _Well that went easy! Not to say to easy… _She couldn't help but think that it was just a little weird. _Well now we have one less thing to worry about _she thought as she walked back towards her and Malfoy's common room.

**A/N: hi and thanks for reading the chapter.. sorry for the time it has taken to publish this chapter… please review us…. Yeah you should beyond doubt do that… yeah,… yeah… yeah…! Now that was a great amount of d'ssss… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Hermione walked on the hall closest to the Head's common room, she heard some voices from the entrance to the room. She stopped in front of the portrait, which led in to the room. The voices came from inside the room. She concentrated on hearing what was being said.

"You're not listening! I won't be taken out of this school!" Malfoy sounded very angry: "You will not be the boss of me! You and dad can go to hell!"

"Boy talk nicely! This is for your own good. Something in this school is distracting you from your homework and other important things."

Hermione had heard that woman's voice before, but where?

"Other things? I'm not following my fathers footsteps, NEVER! Now, you will go, and you will not contact me. For that, would distract me from my homework! Leave!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You remember who I am, son! I know your deepest thoughts and something is different about you. You're acting more mildly then what is natural. Is it a girl? What's on your mind?..."

No answer was replied, and Hermione was eager to hear the next thing.

"Is it a sweet little girl in a pink dress that you think about? One that makes your hart race, and you can't keep your eyes of off her? Is that it? Tell me boy, I am your mother."

Hermione froze_. Draco's mother? Damn! I will be killed if they find out I eavesdropped on them. Shit! _

"Shut it mom! You don't know bloody-hell what you're talking about." Draco said calmly, but his voice was a dangerous whisper, and Hermione got chills. She had never heard a voice like that.

"Now go, and I will not say this again!"

There was silence in the common room. Hermione wondered what was going on, and too late she realized, that she was standing in front of the portrait-hole, and that the woman was on her way out. She heard steps from inside the room, and jumped backwards. The hole opened and Hermione she quickly hit herself behind the door. Hearing steps leading away from her hiding place was loud in the silent hall. _High heels properly_, Hermione thought. The picture swung back into place again and Hermione saw the loud stepping lady in the hall. _The Woman from Dumbledore's office was Narcissa! Wow._ Hermione didn't know that she was Draco Malfoy's mother. Then she thought of Draco, and perhaps it would be smart to wait a few seconds before entering to the room. _1, 2, 3,_ she counted and all the way up too _100! Now! I'm going in. Keep me safe girls. Cover me!_  
She went through the portrait-hole, when it had swung open, and she looked around. She was very surprised to see Malfoy standing on the middle of the floor looking at her. His eyes were closed, and he didn't look alright. "Are you ok? Cause you sure don't look like it!" _Mione what the crap? What a stupid thing to say. It's not the time to be funny! Make it up! _  
"I mean it looks like you're about to cry!" _WHAT THE FUCK! HERMIONE! It's not Jessica, Nicole, Ginny or Liza you're talking to. IT'S DRACO MALFOY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! This is not going to do me any good!  
_

Hermione saw the look on Malfoy's face change. His glance became present again, not to mention ice cold.  
She could almost feel him killing her, when he took a few steps towards her. He was very close now, and Hermione was not ready to confront him yet.  
_I'm sure he has a knife! He's gonna stab me, three times in the heart, and cut my toes of and eat them!... WHAT? Eat my toes. Where did that come from? Disgusting!_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice:  
"If you're so smart, you should know better then talk to me like that!"

His arm swung and hit her on the cheek. Hermione's head flew to the side and the pain was unbelievable. It felt like her eyes was going to pop out. Then he took her left arm on her back so she had her back to his front. He took a step closer, so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Shut the fuck up, Granger, and mind your own business. You were lucky this time, but you will not be twice. Mudblood whore!"

He let go of her arm, and she stood paralyzed as he went up to his room. Her arm fell to place and she heard him slam the door. She didn't cry, because now she had made her mind up. She agreed with herself, that she maybe didn't like Draco any more. She decided to put him off of her mind, and not notice him at all.  
Her head was burning after the stroke, and she counted on the fact that her cheek would be red, red, red. Hermione turned and looked at Malfoy's door. _Forgotten!_ She thought. Then she went up to her own bedroom, and changed clothes to dinner.  
In the room beside her's, Draco Malfoy sat on his bed. He looked at his wall, or through his wall, and into Hermione's room. He looked at her taking on her robe, cleaning up a bit, and then go to dinner.

A/N: **hey guys and girls… sorry it has been a while since we last published a chapter…. But here it is, and hope you liked it… and we will hurry with the next chapter… but we will only publish the next chapter if we get at least 4 new and great and exciting reviews… no criticism…. Hehe!  
**


	10. Sorry!

SORRRRRYYYY!

We are sooooo sorry that we haven't published any thing yet.

We do have a chapter ready, well it's not ready…

We have written it but our beta hasn't seen it yet so…

But it will be up soon!

So just hang in there… heheh

Thank you so much for reading the story! It really means a lot to us!

Hugs to you :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" A high squeaky voice yelled into her right ear. _Arh. you have got to be kidding me? I must have set the clock wrong; it has to be 4 o'clock or a shit time like that!  
_A tired Hermione turned her head and looked at the talking watch to see what the time would be.  
"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from her bed.  
_Well I did set the clock wrong. I was supposed to be up an hour ago!  
_

She quickly got dressed and walked into the bathroom. After a small 10 minutes, she had decided to just pull a small portion of her hair back and put it in a little bun. _Cute and not to bookworm'ish. Just perfect,_ she thought as she glanced one last time at her reflection in the mirror before hurrying down to breakfast.

"Hey Ginny" she said to the chick as she sat down beside her.  
"Hey Mione! You're late... you're never late" Ginny paused and looked at her. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh nooo. not again! What've happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Malfoy?"  
When Hermione didn't answer, but just sat there trying to understand what had just happened, seeing that she had just awoken. Ginny continued,  
"He did. Mione tell me? That did he do? Whatever he did we will have to do something about that. I will call the girls and."  
"What? Oh. No, no he didn't do anything. I just set my clock an hour late"  
"Uhu" Ginny said still looking at her. Then she shrugged her shoulders, like saying 'Just as well.'  
"Well I tried!" Ginny said turning back to her plate.  
"Soo, what class…" but she was interrupted by the bell.  
"Ahh, crap Gin! Well see you in the break, I have to get to class!"  
"By girl"

Hermione walked with quick steps out of the Great hall. As she hurried down the corridor leading to transfiguration, her mind began thinking of the fact that she was late. _Okay I'm a little late but no one will notice,_ but someone calling out her name interrupted her thoughts, again.  
"Granger! Granger!"  
She stopped walking and looked back. " Look; I'm all ready late! Come back la..." Once again she didn't get to finish a sentence. But this time it wasn't a bell or another person talking. It was the sight of the boy talking, _Draco_.  
"Granger I need to talk to you!"  
_Oh, really. that's too bad! Because I don't have time for you!_ Mione was just about to say so when she remembered that she was supposed to be ignoring him. So she ended out just making a friendly: "Mhm!" and she turned on her heal and walked into the classroom and away from Draco looking at her as she walked out of sight.

Transfiguration was over quickly, and Hermione figured that it would be a good idea for her to use her spare hour in the library, and so she did.  
She pulled out her potions book, looked up section 6 and started reading. But before she had read more five sentences she got interrupted for the fifth time today. But this time it was Liza who caused it.  
"Hey Mione! How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
"I'm good! I actually need a book. Do you know where 'Occupational charms' is?"  
"Yeah it's right in there. Right behind us, under 'Work-related'. I have read it like a million times."  
"Okay. Thanks doll!" she said to Mione as she took of.  
_Ahh, okay back to the book!_  
"Granger?" Once again she was interrupted. This time by a boy, and she had a pretty good idea who. She looked up at him. Her expression changed from 'not-caring' to 'caring' in no time. Because to her surprise it wasn't the platinum-blond haired boy who stood in front of her, but a very kind looking curly-brown haired boy.  
"Chad. Hi, can I help you with anything, anything?"  
"Well, actually yes, you can. You see, we have job-related charms in… well Charms, can you help me understand. I'm sure you know." In that moment Liza came back. She blushed at the sight of Chad. _Ohh. right, Liza has a thing for Chad. that's right and I am their match-maker! I think. I have a plan! Hahahaha! I am too good!_  
"Actually I really don't know that much about it." Liza looked puzzled at her.  
"But you said..." she started, but Hermione cut her of.  
"But Liza does and would you look at that; she has a book called 'Occupational charms'. Could that be more perfect, and oh look at the time. Buggar, I have to go! Have fun!" she quickly grabbed her bag and started walking away. She stopped just outside the doorway and hit herself behind the door and listened.  
"Soo, can you help me?" Chad said with a smile.  
"Err, yes, I can try!" she answered, still blushing slightly.  
_Yes!_ Hermione thought and she started walking down towards the potions classroom.

Just outside the room someone called out her name, not to mention for the 10th time today.  
She looked at the source of the voice and found Draco standing right in front of her.  
_I might have guest!  
_"I still need to talk to you!"  
"Mhm" she said once more and walked off fast. _That was close!  
_She quickly found her seat beside, well no one! Every seat was filled, except two on the Slytherin side and two on the Gryffindor side. Without a doubt she hurried over to her classmates.  
"That's ten points right there for being late Miss Granger!" Snape sneered at her. "Welcome Mr. Malfoy! Now lets begin." _What? I loose ten points for being ten seconds late, and Draco looses none for being twenty late. Professor Snape's politics really makes no sense. Weird!  
_

Malfoy had sat over by the other worms, clearly not wanting to ruin his image. Also if he had chosen to sit beside her, the Griffindors would release a mental hell on him! _On second thought it would quite fun to see him squirm. Hahahah, I'm so evil in my mind... I love it!_ But her trail of thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out for her.  
"Miss Granger, tell me what is Hepotamios Muscularios?" Hermione was taken aback by the sudden question, but still answered.  
"Hepotamios Muscularios is a plant that, if mastered under the perfect circumstances, you can change you body form. You may have this form for as long as it boiled during these circumstances."  
"Not exactly. Hepotamios Muscularios is a plant that, if make under the perfect circumstances, you can change you body form. You may have this form for as long as it boiled throughout these circumstances. Another ten points from Miss Granger who clearly hasn't done her homework!" the last part he said as he turned around. I don't get it. That was exactly what I said!  
Hermione looked at her friends and they gave her a look that said: 'He's crazy!' she couldn't help what she was about to do. Weil Snape had his back to her, she gave him the finger. Loud and proud, but she quickly pulled it down from the air as he turned around. She gave him a wide smile. He looked puzzled at her like saying 'Okay what is going on here?', but he regained he posture in no time. The rest of the class was quickly over and seeing that it was the last class today, people didn't wait one second in the classroom after Snape yelled: 'Dismissed!'

"Hermione!" she looked over her shoulder to see Ron running to catch up with her.  
"Hey! Happy end of classes!" she said to the boy with a little smile.  
"Oh Mione, that was so wicked. I think that's the first time in Hogwart's history a potions class has been that entertaining!" Ron exclaimed to her, patting her one time on the back.  
"I just couldn't help myself. He pisses me off! No offence, but there is actually a reason to the fact that I am walking very fast and not in the direction of the great hall. I have a lot of homework to do!"  
"Is this not the direction of the great hall? Oh crap" he said stopping up "Couldn't you have told me a little earlier! Damn. Well see you later!" she heard him yell to her.  
"Right you are!" she yelled back before he was out of sight.

When she reached the heads common room, she quickly sat down and opened her potion book on section 6.  
After 15 minutes she heard steps at the entrance. _Time to go to my room_ she thought as the door opened. But she didn't get far up the stairs before:  
"GRANGER!" Draco yelled, "if you take one more step you will be sorry!" and so she did. _I love bugging him!  
_He ran up the stairs to her and grasped her wrist turning her around.  
"Hey! Let go of me. My hand is dying! If it receives no blood."  
"Just shut up. Mudblood"  
"Neat Draco!" _What!_ His eyes went wide.  
"Did you jus." Hermione just looked at him still chocked about what she had just said.  
"No! I didn't."  
"Yes you did!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes.."  
"No!"  
"HA!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Got' cha'! Hahah"  
"Okay Granger. drop the mudblood jokes!" he said sounding like he was wondering what had just happened.  
"What?"  
"What!" Draco said looking puzzled.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well I want a toilet of gold, but what are you gonna do about it!"  
"What?" now it was Hermione turn to look confused.  
"For a Griffindor/bookworm not so much with listening!"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Okaaay. Lets take this from the beginning!" Hermione said trying to calm her self down.  
"Do we have too?"  
"Definitely! You come and grasp my, soon to be dying hand if you don't let go, being all Malfoy'ish! What. Do. You. Want?"  
"Right" he said letting go of her wrist, "It's just that the ball is soon and we have to come up with the rules to the drinking game. So I just thought we ought to do it tonight!"  
"That's all... I thought that you wanted me to be the bait in some evil plan of yours!"  
"Hahaha. Would you say yes."  
"Arh, it's just that I have so much homework. I don't think I have the time tonight!"  
"oh, yes you will or else" he took a step closer. Their bodies were almost touching. She heard him growl and she couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"Now that has to be a yes."  
"Fine!" she laughed. "One sec. I have to get something from my room."

**A/N: hope you liked it! Review and tell us what you think, and after about 10 we will update… hahah, or if you are thinking 'what a shity story' it would still be top notch if you would review us! Thanks:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Earlier on 'A relationship build of anger':

"_Arh, it's just that I have so much homework. I don't think I have the time to night!"_

"_oww, yes you will.. or else" he took a step closer. Their bodys were almost touching. She heard him growl and she couldn't help but laugh at him._

"_Now that has to be a yes…"_

"_Fine!" she laughed. "One sec. I have to get something from my room."_

**Chapter 12**

15 minutes later she was back. She had chanced in to her comfortable clothes; rose-red silk pants and a white t-shirt with a Gryffindor lion in the upper left corner.

Draco was sitting in the sofa when he looked up at her. After looking her up and down, and with a smirk he said:

"Umm, okay, back to bisssss…okay, I was thinking we would need some of…"he took up a 50 cl. Bottle of firewhisky, just as Hermione placed two giant bottles of Vodka.

They clanged on the table, and Hermione had a big grin on her face. Draco looked puzzled at her.

"Wow, what's with the boose? How did you get your hands on them?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I nailed them from Dumbledore's office. I didn't know he was such a drunk."

"Wicked! I should have thought you were such a thief! Little perfect mudblood i-know-it-all Granger is actually a criminal!"

Hermione smiled evil, and laughed a harsh laughter.

"ohh, so you think I'm perfect? Do you little oh-so-perfect-pureblood mister dude?"

Malfoy looked surprised. But his face changed from surprised to thoughtfull.

"Shut up! And lets get started with this thing. We don't got all night!"

She nodded and poured firewhisky into two small glasses.

"OK, how are we gonna do this, Malfoy?"

"Well, maybe we could start with.." He was interrupted by Mione.

"No, that's not gonna work. How about 'truth or dare'?"

"You interrupted me… but what the hell, your suggestion was better the mine anyways."

"OK, that's settled then. Now we can finally start. Drink up young lady!"

(A/N: And so they drank up. Not one time, not two times, but so many times that I can't even count them on two hands.)

"My favorite animal? Well, mione that must be the crocodile!" Malfoy swayed from side to side, making little burb sounds. Hermione cracked up in two, her grin was high and hysterical.

"Why are there two of you Malfoy? I don't get it!"

"Is that a question?"

"naha, no!"

"Kay!, my turn! When was your first time, to have sex?"

"What, you can't ask me that. You don't know me that well."

"That's why I'm asking."

"well… I'm not gonna answer." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus at the boy(s) in front of her. The blond haired boy(s) smirked at her.

"Ohh, I get it.. you haven't had sex before right. You're a virgin!"

"Quit it, Draco, I'm not gonna answer, so just stop trying!"

"all right all right… but you aren't that much fun. Drink some more"

After a few hours, no one could have managed to understand what the two of them were saying. Maybe not even themselves.

"hhuuuu maaannn youuuu laaaiiiikkee?"

"crrroooooocccccdile."

"Arrhhhhh."

"heheeee"

"hihihihehe"

"hehe"

"hehe"

"hehe"


End file.
